1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an antenna assembly having an enhanced isolation characteristic, and a portable terminal having the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
A portable terminal is a kind of portable electronic device having at least one of an audio call function, a video call function, an information input/output function, a data storage function, etc.
As the portable terminal has various functions, the portable terminal is provided with complex functions such as a function for capturing a photo or a moving image, a function for reproducing a music file or a moving image file, and a function for receiving broadcasting data.
More efforts are being performed in a hardware or software aspect so as to implement the various functions of the portable terminal. A user's interface for allowing a user to easily and conveniently search or select a function is being provided.
As information communication technique develops, an amount of data that can be wirelessly transceived is increased, and a transmission speed of data becomes fast. Accordingly, an antenna for wirelessly receiving a large amount of data with high quality even while a user moves is required.
In designing an antenna for wirelessly transmitting data with high speed, a so-called “cancel-out” due to an interference between signals received through different paths occurs. Accordingly, required is an antenna that matches with an appearance of the portable terminal and is suitable for the portable terminal having components integrated with each other with high density.